The invention relates to a fuel injection system of the type which includes a metallic distributor tube which is in communication via at least one branch line provided with at least one fuel injection valve. A fuel injection system is already known in which the fuel injection valves are connected to the fuel distributor tube via short hose couplings, which are secured to the injection valve by means of clamping rings. This results in the disadvantage that problems arise with the seal at the transition between hose and fuel distributor tube on account of aging of the hose, caused by particularly great temperature stress and temperature changes. There is also the danger of damaging the hose structure at the outset by the improper application of the hose clamping rings, which causes premature aging of the hose material. Furthermore, it is imperative, for safety reasons, that a particularly high-grade hose quality be utilized at this junction point. Finally, the hose connection itself represents a large safety risk because of the danger of fire.